


To You... I Will Always, Always Return

by TsunamiStarz



Category: DreamSMP, Hermitcraft
Genre: Dont read if you haven’t seen the video yet, MrBeast 100k duel, Multi, SPOILER ALERT!, Use of Real Names, ah yes angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: Grian hadn’t liked the sound of the duel from the very beginning. Both Techno and Dream reassured him that it was all in good fun, but as the builder watched his boyfriends come home later and later from training with less and less words exchanged between them, he knew otherwise.With the day of the duel upon them, Grian can only sit at home as his nerves get to his head. It only gets worse when only one of his boyfriends come home.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 283





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILER ALERT FOR THE DUEL! If you have not watched the video on MrBeast’d Gaming channel, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, and do NOT say that I didn’t warn you if you choose to read it anyway.

“Techno?”

“...“

“Techno, where’s Dream..?”

* * *

Grian hadn’t liked the sound of the duel from the very beginning. Both Techno and Dream reassured him that it was all in good fun, but as the builder watched his boyfriends come home later and later from training with less and less words exchanged between them, he knew otherwise.

  
With the day of the duel upon them, Grian can only sit at home as his nerves get to his head.

It only gets worse when only one of his boyfriends come home.

Grian’s brows furrowed with worry as he stared at his boyfriend who chose to remain silent, taking his crown off and running his hand through his hair.

  
”Techno, answer me,” 

Techno’s silence only dragged on, as he resettled his crown on his head, shrugging his cloak off and hanging it on the rack by the front door of the home the three shared. Techno rested his hand on the hook that his cloak hung from, a severe weight making itself known in his arm and slowly spreading throughout his body. In an ironic contrast, he began to feel lightheaded, slightly swaying in place as the day’s events hit him all at once. He slowly trailed his gaze back to the smaller, the fear in his azure eyes only having increased from when he’d been looking at him previously.

Grian opened his mouth to repeat his words, but Techno’s broken voice cut him off.

”I’m sorry...” He croaked, barely a whisper.

Grian swiftly closed his mouth, rushing forward as Techno’s swaying became much more noticeable. He wrapped his arms around the taller, preventing him from falling completely. Fear clutching his heart in its cold grasp, Grian tried to speak firmly to enhance the seriousness in his words but failed as his voice, too, broke. “Dave, what happened?”

”I’m sorry, Charlie,”

The nickname that Techno never used felt like an tub of ice cold water being dumped on him. His blood, too, ran cold. It didn’t help when Techno slumped completely against him, and Grian let out a quiet yelp at the sudden weight that was shoved against him.

A quick glance at Techno’s face told Grian that the taller had passed out. With his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s body, Grian managed to drag him to their bedroom, laying the pink-haired man on their bed, removing his crown and shoes to make him at least somewhat more comfortable.

Afterwards, Grian laid down beside Techno, running his fingers through Techno’s pink strands, nervously praying that Dream would come home soon.

* * *

It was an hour later that Techno woke up again. Grian, having sat in silence for the entire hour, was more than thankful.   
  
  


A labored sigh broke from Techno as he readjusted his position, laying his head on Grian’s chest.

The golden blond had so many questions for the man in his arms but held his tongue, not wanting to bombard the one who’d only just woken up from passing out. He only continued to comb his fingers through Techno’s soft hair, humming a quiet tune.

_“I hear the wind call my name. The sound that leads me home again. It sparks up a fire; a flame that still burns. To you, I will always return,”_

__  
  
“Grian..?”

Grian trailed off his humming, looking down to stare at the top of Techno’s head. “Yes..?

”Dream, he... I...” He took a deep, wavering breath, and Grian hugged him close. “Breathe, love. Take your time,” the golden blonde whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Techno’s head.

”I won the duel, but... I know we told you that it was all in good fun, but it became something so much more terrible...”

The fear that previously clutched Grian’s heart slowly came crawling back to him, uncomfortably invading his soul like an unwanted infestation of bugs.

”Dream ran off after Mr. Beast gave me my winnings, before I could tell him that I wanted to split it with him. I didn’t see where he went, b-but..” Techno shifted as his voice broke, looking up at Grian, revealing the tears that tugged at the corners of his ruby eyes, threatening to fall. The sight tore Grian apart from the inside, triggering his own tears to threaten to escape.

”...I-I’m so scared, Gri. I’m so, so scared that this duel may have ruined so much between us. I...” Techno bit his quivering lip, the little droplets of salty water falling down his cheeks elegantly, almost mocking Techno’s usually seemingly emotionless personality. Grian brought him into a tighter embrace, and Techno buried his face into the crook of the smaller’s neck. “I wish the duel h-hadn’t taken place at all!” Techno wailed brokenly.

”I’d willingly live on the streets with nothing on my body and barely a scrap of food if it meant Dre- Clay.. wasn’t upset with me,”

Grian, shakily, shushed his boyfriend. “Shh... I’m- I’m sure he’ll come home soon. He just probably needs time. You know how much he struggles with his pride. He’ll come back home to us. He wouldn’t let this affect our relationship,”

_I hope..._

_Clay, please come home to us safely.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all left such positive comments on the previous chapter, so thank you! <3 Apologies that this took a bit longer to update than I thought, but I hope you all enjoy!

_”I know the road is long, but where you are is home. Wherever you stay, I’ll find the way,”_

Dream sighed, reaching a hand up to his mask and grasping it, gingerly removing it. Despite half of his face remaining exposed with his mask on, the light emitting from the setting sun flooded his vision, and he was forced to blink quite a couple times before his eyes adjusted.

He took in the calming beauty of his surroundings; he was at the top of a hill that sloped down into a canyon. The distant roar of a waterfall was a pleasant contrast accompanying the gentle clicks and chirps of the birds that still remained awake at the hour. It was serene, a stark contrast to the turmoil he faced within.

Dream watched two mourning doves fly into a small yet well-constructed nest that rested in the branches of the tree he sat against. They fluttered and cooed, one of them settling completely in the nest whilst the other still bounced from branch to branch, picking off little twigs that threatened to fall, and returning to weave them intricately into the delicate nest. A light smile graced his face at the sight of the pair, a pair that will remain together until their roads end.

Another dove, smaller and younger, fluttered up into the tree as well, cooing lowly. The dove that had been constructing the nest fluffed it’s feathers up before lunging at the smaller bird, chirping aggressively. The smaller dove quickly flew out of the tree, cooing almost sadly as the wind carried it towards the sunset. The sight broke Dream’s heart slightly, a background thought floating about his mind, one he chose to ignore. He watched the smaller dove’s silhouette shrink against the orange sky as it continued its journey. It’s journey for what, Dream will never know. His gaze trailed back to the pair in the tree, the second dove having settled into the nest as well. The two exchanged soft coos as they groomed each other, a simple gesture but a loving and trusting one at that.  
  


Love and trust.

Two things Dream hadn’t really been showing at all the past few days. The betrayal and hurt in Techno’s eyes from earlier flashed through his mind. Dream longed to be able to reverse time and fix what damage he’d done in the simple, un-worded gesture of mounting his horse and running; to mend the tear before even creating it.

But alas, he has no power strong enough to perform such a deed of imagination as being capable of turning back time. As any human that came before him, he’ll have to face the consequences of his actions, which was the very thing he was trying to avoid.

  
But the sun was very intent on pushing him towards dealing with his issue as it sunk behind the veil of the horizon, passive-aggressively dictating his actions for him as he would be forced to return home for the night before ghastly creatures crawled up from their crypts and made his journey increasingly perilous.

Dream rose from his resting position against the trunk of the oak, shuffling towards the large cocoa brown and dull gray pinto stallion that he’d journeyed there with. The majestic creature stood stalk still, grazing on the tall blades of grass that swayed in the breeze, appearing as an ocean of green. He swayed his dark brown tail, fending off any offending flies that invaded his freshly groomed coat. Dream brought a hand up to the stallion’s neck, giving him a couple gentle pats.

”What do you say, Baultrow, should we get going?” He asked softly, knowing he wouldn’t get a reply, yet still hoping for some other sign to push him towards home. The stallion looked at him, yet not moving his head,his large black eyes piercing Dream’s soul and filling him with emotion. Baultrow flicked an ear and snorted softly, bobbing his head once before lifting his head to look up from the grass to the lowering sun. Another, louder snort followed, and Dream took it as the sign he was longing for, before climbing onto the stallion’s back and settling into the saddle.

_“I’ll run like the river, I’ll follow the sun. I’ll fly like an eagle, to where I belong,”_

Flicking the reins, ushering Baultrow into an easy trot, he muttered quietly. “Alright buddy, let’s head home,”

  
_“I can’t stand the distance, I can’t dream alone, I can’t wait to see you. Yes, I’m on my way home,”_

* * *

  
_“Now I know it’s true; my every road leads to you. And in the hour of darkness, your light gets me through,”_

It was long after sunset when they came over the last of the rolling hills, their humble home coming into view. It was encircled with fences and light fixtures, sticking out sorely in the plain that was littered with nightly creatures that stood dormant, waiting for any victim to stray too close. Baultrow was now trotting with much more purpose, the sword that rested on Dream’s belt bearing evidence of the creatures they’d unfortunately encountered. They were both unharmed, with only a few splatters of undead blood staining Baultrow’s coat near where Dream’s sword rested, but it didn’t lighten the uneasiness that came with being outside with undead or absurdly large creatures that seemingly shouldn’t exist. The smell didn’t help, either.   
  


_“You run like the river, you shine like the sun,”_

Dream gave a subconscious flick of the reins in his hand, not needing to give a second signal to send Baultrow into an accelerated gallop down the hill. They were approaching the house quickly, and Dream narrowed his eyes; with his mask tucked safely in his satchel, he could zone in on the exact spot he wanted to end up. He leaned slightly to the right, coaxing Baultrow to aim for the section of fence adjacent to the fence gates. They were designed to keep mobs from being able to crawl into the close premises of the house, but that doesn’t mean they were designed to keep a heavily built stallion out. With the groans and hisses of roused undead behind them, they approached the gate at nearly flight speeds, Baultrow’s huffing becoming slightly more labored as his hooves hit heavy on the dirt below them. Bunching his haunches, Baultrow launched over the fence with graceful ease.

_”You fly like an eagle, yeah you are the one,”_

Baultrow hit the soft grass of the inner fenced yard with a heavy thud, yet never losing his balance. There were multiple undead creatures behind them, screeching frustratedly at the loss of their potential kill, before they backed off, returning to the rolling field.

Baultrow panted laboriously, before walking slowly towards the smaller fenced-in area beside the house. Dream dismounted him right outside the gates, taking to the process of removing the saddle and bridle before gently patting the stallion down and leading him into the pen to let him graze and rest up for the night. Wiping his forehead with his sleeve, Dream set his course to the house, unlocking the door and stepping in quietly. The inside was silent, the popping of a dying fire in the hearth the only sound to welcome him home. There were a few candles in the kitchen that still burned, and he retrieved one as a light source to carry along. He removed his satchel, sheathed sword, and armor, setting them on their respective stands by the door before quietly approaching the bedroom.

_”I’ve seen every sunset, and with all that, I’ve learned,”_

What he found made his heart flutter with happiness and despair simultaneously; Techno was cuddled up to Grian, and they were both snuggled underneath the blankets of the bed. Slipping off his shoes and sweatshirt, sidling up to the right side of the bed where there was still room.

_”Is to you, I will always...”_

Dream leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Grian’s forehead, catching the subtle grin that etched onto the golden blonde’s face afterwards.

_”...Always...”_

He then leaned forward over and pressed a gentle kiss to Techno’s forehead as well, brushing a few stray locks of hair out of his sleeping boyfriend’s face before leaning back up. He gently climbed into the bed, cuddling up to Grian’s other side. Thankfully due to them being so closely pressed together, Dream was able to wrap his arms around both of them, pulling them closer to his chest. He would explain in the morning. They would be able to work it out, he knows it. They all love each other, and they’ve worked things out in the past. He rested his face in Grian’s soft hair, his heart fluttering with love as he let sleep take over him.  
  


_”...Return...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve seen every sunset, and with all that, I’ve learned... is to you, I will always, always, return.


End file.
